


Why Do You Make Me Like This?

by TrashSkull



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Jeepers literally does know anything about human anatomy to care if anything is gross or not, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Yaoi, a lil bit of dirty talk, blowjob, cum kink, jeepers doesn't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: What if Jeepers had a dick and Eyeless Jack was dumb horny.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeepers Creepers
Kudos: 8





	Why Do You Make Me Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in the heat of the moment and no I don't take constructive criticism lol

Jack was startled awake by the sound of tires skidding on pavement, snapping upwards as he flinched reflexively thinking he was going to be run over yet there was no impact, no chill of metal hitting his body, not even blinding headlights that blocked his vision. When he realized there was no car it took a while for his body to calm down, he was sure he heard a car crash yet there was nothing to be found. Eventually, he got himself to his feet and realized he was in the middle of a road, a town behind him and an endless stretch of darkness before him, his stomach gurgled loudly and uncomfortably, he hadn’t eaten in days. Well, since there was a town behind him maybe he could find something, or someone, to eat instead of blindly walking the dark endless expanse by himself. He tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets and walked towards the town, an aching twitch in his fingers as he traced the edge of the knife in his pocket.

The town was like any other town in the middle of nowhere, the streets were quiet, the building few but close to one another, there was even a drive-in theatre, he hadn’t seen one of those in a long time. Just goes to show how outdated the town was. He could see a few people on the streets as well, all going about their way, trying not to notice him but he could feel their eyes on his back. It annoyed him. But what annoyed him, even more, were these two snickering idiots following him, from the smell alone he could tell they were absolutely hammered and they weren’t even that close in the first place. They couldn’t have been older than 25 years but acted like children. It's amazing what a little bit of alcohol can do to a person.

“Hey, you idiot!” One of them yelled towards him, pointing a bottle of liquor in a brown paper bag at him, “that’s not the kind of mask they meant!”

Jack rolled his eyes at him, he didn’t know what he was talking about, but he was surprised he could hear him so clearly considering he was stumbling over himself and his friend. While constantly pestering him about his mask they didn’t seem to have any plans to stop following him so he decided those two would have to do. He turned down a dark alley, the two idiots bumbling after him but by the time they got to the next turn he disappeared.

“Where the hell did he go?”

The drunken man that spoke about his mask turned to his friend, whose eyes were blank and his jaw slack, his limply fell to the floor, a knife stuck out from the back of his neck. Horrified, the man tried to scream but was stopped by a cold hand reaching over his mouth and pulling his head back, ringing out a muffled gurgle as his throat was slit, the incision deep and rough. Jack stood above his kills in satisfaction, one of the easiest kills he’s had in a long time, and made quick work of the bodies, carving out the kidneys and whatever other organs he decided to munch on in this time. After he had his fill he kicked the bodies, their drunken presence from before still annoying him until a shadow covered his body for a moment before disappearing. A chill running down his spine. But when he looked up the figure was gone. A new curiosity filled his mind, the only thing that could make him feel that chill was his boss and he was certain he wasn’t near, so what the fuck was that? He climbed to the roof of one of the buildings using a fire-escape and looked in the sky, catching a glimpse of a figure in the moon. A large humanoid creature with even larger bat-like wings that flapped loudly as it flew further and further away from him. The more he stared the more Jack became entranced by what he saw, something about this creature, this thing, was making him feel odd, and he wanted to find out why.  
He followed the figure to the best he could, running along the rooftops to keep track of it, getting further and further away from him until he saw it land somewhere in the woods on the opposite end of where he entered. He jumped down from the last building and ran through the trees to catch up, afraid that if he stopped for even a moment he would lose its trail. He found it soon after in the middle of the road, its wings folding into its back as it stood still on the pavement. Jack panted behind a nearby tree and now that he was closer he could see it more clearly. As far as he could tell, it couldn’t have been less than 7ft tall, it’s shoulders broad and defined, like a medieval warrior on a battlefield, it wore a long brimmed hat and a long trenchcoat, he couldn’t see its face from where he was but there was a desire to do so. He couldn’t explain, it was weird, he ‘wanted’ to see it closer. The only thing he ever wanted was to kill and eat, to want something other than that felt…strange.

A car approaching distracted him from his thoughts, the vehicle seemed to pick up speed the closer it became, it didn’t look like it was going to move. Why? If it doesn’t it will get run over, it should move, move dammit! Well, it did move, but not in the way he wished. Did it take out a throwing star? A large four-pronged throwing star was its weapon of choice, Jack was even more confused, what was it going to do with a mere throwing star? Well it threw it, of course, it whizzed out of its hand faster than his eyes could track it and it landed square in the driver’s side of the windshield, the car skidding out of control as it crashed on the side of the road, just barely missing the creature as it hit a tree. Jack stood in awe, he had never seen such precision before, such confidence in throws, it made him only more and more curious about the thing’s existence. It calmly walked to the car, ripping the car door off its hinges and throwing it behind it, it pulled the driver out of the seat, the star lodged in his head. It stepped on his head and ripped it out of his skull, licking the blood off before putting it back in his pocket. It then tore off a hand from the corpse, the man’s bones breaking with a satisfying crack, and it ate his hand whole. The sight sent shivers down Jack’s spine, the odd feeling in his gut becoming stronger and stronger the more he stared, the creature now looked magnificent in his knowing it ate human flesh. It looked to its other hand, well lack there-of, only a nub where the wrist is, and the skin pulsing and throbbing as a new hand formed under the skin. Fully functioned as he tested his fingers by ripping the man’s head off, another satisfying crack. It brought the head to his face, bathed in the red glow of the taillights he could see it kiss the head, a long pause before pulling away, the man’s tongue slowly being ripped out of his head before being consumed by the creature as well. It seemed to laugh to itself, as if being reminded by something funny, before throwing the head over its shoulder. Jack stared mesmerized, unable to look away as it cut into the man’s body, separating flesh from bone and bone from marrow in a gruesome and uncaring manner, all with his hands. The feeling in the pit of his stomach spreading to his chest and he found it hard to breathe. He stepped backward to go somewhere quiet, something about this creature made him feel like he was going to pass out, plus he didn’t want to disturb a creature while it fed, but another crack sounded from below his feet. Looking down, he realized he stepped on a twig, a foolish move as when he looked up again the creature was gone.  
He pondered where it could’ve gone, though the answer was rather obvious, his response was a loud whooshing sound behind him, a large presence that overshadowed him, and a deep growl. He gulped loudly before slowly turning around, the creature right in front of him, it was only then that he managed to see its face, illuminated by the dull red tail lights he saw a mouth that definitely taller than 7ft, and by a longshot. The burning in his gut only grew more intense now that it was so close now. The creature grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the tree, Jack could only grab at its newly-formed hand, its grip wasn’t tight enough to kill him but it was strong enough to keep him in place, and it sent more shivers down his spine. It looked at him with an angry yet confused gaze, it smelled him, the slit on its nose flaring and it breathed deeply, the feeling of his breath on his neck made him tremble. It grunted in disbelief, it didn’t smell what it wanted on him, yet there was no trace of that which he hated either, the only thing it smelled was blood. It wasn’t like him yet he smelled how it smelled, how was that possible? It dropped him to his feet, Jack coughing as he gasped for air. It searched his pockets, finding his knives, smelling them intently as they were still dripping with drunkard blood. It licked the blade, it was human blood, but what was this man doing with human blood on his knives? It knelt to him, getting close and bringing the knife to his neck, Jack couldn’t do anything besides watch as it traced the knife over his stomach and danced the blade of his torso before plunging the blade into the tree beside his head, making him flinch. It wagged its finger in his face as if to say ‘don’t touch it’ before standing and walking away. It was only until he heard it fly away that he could breathe again, a cold sweat breaking out on his back. Just what the hell was that? And more importantly, why the fuck was he so damn docile? Jack isn’t docile, he’s no damn sub, yet the presence of the creature was enough to make his legs buckle under his weight, and the lingering feeling of his hand around his neck throbbed deep within his skin. But it felt good almost, a coldness that burned hot into him, his body craved more. He couldn’t describe it normally but he had a desire to see it again. For some reason. And he couldn't help but sort of like being in that tricky position, with it on top of him and in control.

For the past four days, Jack followed the creature every time it killed, hearing a familiar whoosh in the air as it flew in the night sky and running to where it headed, getting its location just in time to see it torture, maim, and kill its prey and humans that dared to fight back against it. Just like the first time, he stood in the shadows entranced, the way it killed, the way blood glistened in the moonlight as it sprayed upwards from their wounds, and the sound it made as growled while tearing into flesh and bone was nothing but enticing. Jack wasn’t one to be enticed by anyone, let alone something that didn’t deem him worthy to kill, the ache in his chest only settled when he was near it even though the strong itch in his stomach would return each time it was much more bearable than the ache. This time the creature decided to take its time in torturing his prey, a young man, in the backwoods near a lake. Jack hid in the branches of a tree, he was above and slightly to the left of where they were but he could see them. The man fought back as much as he physically could but it pinned him down with its weight alone, punching and clawing at it to no avail. It then grabbed his hands, smelling them intently before slowly gnawing off each of his fingers. The man screamed, feet kicking behind him with little effect. The shivers that ran up Jack’s spine grew more and more intense with each cracked bone that pierced the night silence, the burning in his stomach growing more and more intense. Now that his hands were out of commission it could now torture him more freely, ripping his shirt down the middle, his chest rising and lowering rapidly. It caressed his chest, seeming to admire his muscles before dragging his claws deep into his skin, making a nice long claw mark from his left shoulder to his right hip, a bloodcurdling scream ripping from his throat, sending tingles across Jack’s body. It then leaned down and smelled him, savoring the scent of his prey and dragging his tongue slowly against his cheek, as a murderer himself Jack knew exactly what the scent was and why it was so enticing to it, he could even smell his fear from there and it was making himself drool. Jack felt his pants growing uncomfortable, an aching burn in his groin, he wanted to relieve himself so badly but didn’t want to take his eyes off off the spectacle before him, settling with slowly grinding against the branch he was sitting on. It then turned its attention to his stomach, the man sobbing loudly as if knowing what it was going to do to him but unable to do anything about it. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat as it slowly dug its claws into the man’s stomach, blood bubbling out of his mouth as tears flowed from his eyes, its hand buried deep inside him, roughly twisting it into his torso before pulling out a section of his intestines and eating it in front of him. It didn't take long for the light in his eyes to disappear, it eating the rest of his internal organs regardless. Jack sighed softly, grind on the tree forcefully before slowly coming to a stop, his groin wet and sticky. It stood from its now-dead prey, licking his fingers and chuckling to himself before walking away. Jack waited until he was out of sight before moving on the branch, leaning against the main trunk of the tree as he breathed heavily, the wet spot on his pants only seemed to grow larger and the throbbing in his member ached more and more. He didn’t expect to feel this way about it, to feel this aroused by it killing someone, yet its actions made him like this and his body ached for more.

Just as he was going to pull down his pants to see how much he had messed up his clothes, a sudden weight landed on the branch he was sitting on. Almost startling him out of the tree and tumbling to the ground. Jack looked up, those intense silver eyes gazed down at him like he was now its prey, though there was more of an annoyed glint in its eyes this time. Its wings still outstretched and shrouding him in darkness. Its presence was enough to make him unable to breathe freely and freeze in place, almost shrinking into the bark as it stepped closer to him. It knelt before him, still much taller than him, and smelled him, his heart thumping in his chest. It looked down his hunched-over figure, suspiciously eyeing the damp spot between his legs. Jack reflexively closed his legs and brought his knees to his chest, the very act making him wonder what the hell was wrong with him and making the creature even more annoyed. It dug the talons of its wings into the tree trunk on either side of his head, startling him just enough to not notice it had grabbed his waist, pulling him towards it, forcing him to lie down on the branch. It pinned his hands above his head with one hand and used the other to tear at his pants. The cold air against his hot and clammy skin made him shiver in surprise, his member throbbing painfully against his stomach, the creature only stared at it, as if it was unsure what to do now that it had seen it. Jack felt, what’s the word…embarrassed, an emotion he hadn’t felt in a very long time, and to think a creature this barbaric, this…feral was making him feel like this. The creature poked at his member, the rough texture of his finger as it traced his length making him writhe and shiver under him. It squeezed his wrists hard and gripped his waist, indicating it wanted him to stay still, much to his surprise his body calmed down, only trembling ever so slightly now. The hand on his waist slowly let go only to drag against his skin until it reached his member, grabbing hold of it with a firm grip. Jack promptly and surprisingly came, the white goo pulsing out of him in short ropes as his back arched off the branch. It was surprised, a reaction out of his prey he had never experienced before. It brought its sticky digits to its face, smelling the substance fervently before taking a nice long drag against them with his tongue. Jack had expected it to gag in disgust, to spit out his cum and get angry again, but instead, it lapped at its fingers and licked its lips, a hungry gaze in its eyes as it glanced back at him. His heart thumped even more erratically. It spent the next 3 hours just jerking him off in the tree, one hand gripped firmly around his member as it pumped him fast and hard as the other held his leg sturdily on his shoulder, his waist hovering above the branch, he was practically on his side, gripping onto the branch under him, partly as an anchor to keep him from falling and partly something to dig his nails into. He felt like he was going insane, it didn’t even stop when people came by looking for his previous prey’s carcass, forcing himself to keep quiet so they wouldn’t be found. Finally, the last round came and so did Jack, his convulsions lasting particularly long this time as the last bit of his seed pooled into its hand, and it lapped it up gleefully. It gently set him down, lapping at his thighs, stomach, and chest before licking his neck, Jack could only lie there motionless as it tore at his shirt, panting roughly as it sunk its teeth into his left shoulder, another moan escaping his lips as it drank its fill once again. Eventually, it let go, a wet smack from its lips as it pulled away, its been a while since he’s seen his blood, and seeing it glisten on the creature’s pointy teeth was almost beautiful. It smirked looking at the aftermath that was Jack’s thoroughly wrecked body, blood and saliva smeared all over his exposed legs, torso, and dick, still breathing raggedly under it. It stretched his wings one final time and flew off without a word, leaving him there in the cold. He was too tired to be bitter about anything at the moment though and it took another two hours for him to gain enough strength to get out of the tree and return to town for new clothes and hopefully something to eat.

Another seven days passed since that memorable night, Jack could only feel pain in his back and hips for three days straight and it didn’t help that the remaining four days he had been meeting with the creature every night. It seemed the bite he gave him lets him know he was close to it and Jack used that to locate it. As much as he hated being beneath someone, he couldn’t stop his body from giving in to its touch completely, and every time they met it would ring out every drop of sperm from his cock only to leave him spent and alone. They did it in the woods once more, on the roof of a building, by a river, and even in someone’s house, after it killed the person inside of course. And as tired as it made him afterward he always went back for more. Maybe it was his natural persistence that got in the way of him leaving the town and heading home, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he would try to see him for as long as he could if it allowed him to.

On the morning of the seventh day, Jack wandered the barren roads of the town. Realizing he had never seen it during the day he decided to quell his curiosity, he was even more surprised he woke up so early considering the creature was a bit rougher than usual last night. Well, he did pass out where he was and only just woke up so that might’ve been the cause of his sudden burst of energy as well. It had to have been at least 5 am, no cars were around and the sun wasn’t that high in the sky yet, the land having a soft blue haze about it. Just then a sharp pain stuck itself deep in his shoulder, the same shoulder with his bite mark, despite the pain Jack perked up in an almost excited manner. The creature was close! He looked around, only to see a run-down church further down the road with a large truck beside it. He ran closer to it, the pain growing more and more intense, it must be there, there’s no other place for it to be. When he arrived it didn’t look like the church had been used in years, yet the tracks under the truck were fresh so it must be here somewhere. He searched around the premises, only finding a large hatch to what led to a sewer and a cellar door, he didn’t want to go down the sewers but the cellar was locked and he couldn’t find anything to break the lock. At the back of his mind was upset he was too excited to think of a better way inside than the fucking sewer but at this point, he was more convinced it was the creature's presence that made him so foolish so he could only let it slide and blame it on his insanity. He managed to get the grate off just enough to slip inside, he fell ungracefully, landing on something soft and squishy. He looked down to see he was on a pile of bodies and his hand had grabbed someone’s breast and someone’s ass.

“Ew.” He said standing up, at least preserve the bodies somewhere better, this is how the organs get ruined. Ugh!

He stepped down from the massive pile and onto the concrete floor, noticing the walls and ceiling too had bodies stuck to them in a weird-smelling brown substance but it wasn’t of his interest, the bite mark burned much more now that he was down here so this must be its home. Following the growing intensity of the bite he wandered into a workshop of some kind, more bodies splayed open on weird devices, some disemboweled and other skinless, but the creature wasn’t here. As much as he would have loved to check out the meticulous work done in the workshop his top priority now was just finding the creature, maybe it wouldn’t get mad at him for coming unannounced if he didn’t go snooping first. He walked through one of the many back entrances that led to much more areas to find the creature lying on a bed, appearing to be asleep. He didn’t think it would be able to sleep considering what it murders day and night and wrecks him too when it gets the chance. It was lying on its back with its arms folded across its chest in a deep deep slumber, its breathing was slow and melodic, echoing in the room, it was shirtless with only jeans hanging loosely on its wide hips and its hat over its eyes and nose. Jack felt his face grow warm at the sight, he’s only seen him in the darkness and with clothes on, to now see him fully in the light and such a manner was making him dizzy, and he had an urge to touch it. He walked closer and closer until he was beside it, surprisingly it didn’t wake up nor toss or turned, drunk with its presence and the sight before him Jack climbed on top of it, still not getting any kind of reaction from the sleeping creature. He was sure it would wake up by now, considering it's a murderous being hunted by the people of this town, yet it didn’t stir even a little bit with his disturbance. Maybe that was a good thing after all because he knew that from now on he was going to do very stupid things, if he died he died but it was too late to stop himself. He pulled his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth and nose, biting the inside of his cheek as he leaned down, its scent filling his nose, the familiar intoxication scent of its natural musk and blood drove him mad. He kissed at its lips, peppering its mouth and neck as he trailed down its body, over its arms and stomach until he reached its jeans, popping open the button and pulling it down ever so slowly. It wore no undergarments, which was to be expected, and instead of a long cock waiting for him he was instead met with a large slit, considering its skin was reptilian-like he did consider it would have this instead. And the smell, oh god the smell, it was rough and strong and intoxicated him more with each whiff he got and made his pants grow more and more uncomfortable. He stuck his tongue out, slowly dragging it against its slit, the feeling of its rough skin against his tongue felt so exhilarating, its taste was indescribable except for incredible, and it made him even hornier. He licked it for a few minutes, moaning to himself off of just the taste and texture alone until he felt something prodding him from between the slit, something large and slimy and it had a pointy tip. Jack knew exactly what it was, licking it more furiously than before, the head slowly emerging from the slit until the rest of its cock came out, it was an odd and strange shape, it must have been at least 8 inches long and 6 inches wide, a dark greenish-blue, ridges along the underside and around the base and veins throbbing on either side of it, dripping with a kind of self-made lubricant that smelled divine to him. The mere sight of it making his anus quiver and something inside him snapped.

Whatever it was that made him feel so hot, that made his dick throb or his ass itch, made him get a brilliant idea, such a brilliant idea that he wouldn’t have minded if he was in a little bit of pain to relieve this itch inside him. He kicked off his pants and repositioned himself, sitting on its stomach with its dick sandwiched between his ass cheeks, the heat and texture of it alone was enough to make him want to cum but he’s gotten too far now for it to end so quickly. He slowly rose his hips, its tip barely knocking at his entrance, the heat practically burning his skin. He took a deep breath, slowly plunging the large tip inside him, finally sliding inside with a slight pop, not audibly but that’s how it felt to take in the massive meat inside him. It took a lot of his strength to not cum let alone moan to wake up the creature, though a part of him was wondering why it hadn’t woken up yet, or at least made some sort of sound, as he slowly sunk on its length the thought nagged him at the back of his mind until he became too paranoid. He decided to check to see if it was still asleep, though another part of him was telling him to leave it alone, he at least wanted to make sure. He leaned forward, trying very hard not to make any sudden movements as its member was still buried in his ass, he grabbed the rim of its hat and slowly picked it up, seeing a pair of glowing silver eyes underneath staring right at him. Jack stared in shock for a moment, slowly putting the hat back down and straightening up, the creature sitting up with the same speed, feeling its hands on both sides of his waist and a mischievous smile playing on its lips. Jack didn’t need to think twice to know exactly what it was going to do. He tried to push himself off but it firmly held him in place.

“Wait, wait! HNG‼!”

The creature roughly impaled him on the rest of its length, a sound somewhere between a moan and scream choked out from him, stars filling his vision as his back arched awkwardly, tears filling his eyes as it picked him and slammed him back down, ripping another choked moan or scream from him. It bit into his chest, slowly plunging its teeth into his skin as it repeatedly plunged its dick inside him, each thrust made his insides burn and tremble in excitement, as much as he was in pain from the sudden sharp thrusts and the lack of preparation he couldn’t find any strength to fight back, not that he would anyway, its thrusting was scratching the itch that was deep inside him, plus he kinda deserved it but this kind of punishment was okay. The creature chuckled as Jack now moved his hips to match his thrusts, amused by his desperation to impale himself harder and harder than it was. It looked up to see his face, sweaty and flushed, it couldn’t see his whole face but it knew he liked what it was doing, not to mention the sounds he was making, filled with desperation and pleasure and music to its ears. Jack breathed heavily as he ground on its throbbing cock, its hands moved from his waist long ago, his arms around its neck, moaning so close to its ear made its dick throb. It would be a lie to say his tight ass wasn’t affecting it, it was a feeling only felt when killing yet there was no bloodshed involved, a feeling that only came when with screams of terror and pain but was here through moans of pleasure and desperation. It was a delightful feeling that made a tingling sensation in the pit of its stomach, it made it short of breath and uncomfortable, Jack noticed its breathing becoming labored and it biting its bottom lip only to hear it growl and grunt lowly, a warmth spreading into his ass and its hips thrusting into him rhythmically. It took a long time for its hips to stop moving, pumping a hefty amount of its seed into his ass before Jack raised his hips and slipped its cock out of him, thick white cum coating its cock and pooling out of his ass, sending shivers up his spine. The creature seemed to purr looking at the mess it made. Jack whimpered feeling the hot seed leave his body, he licked its lips and coaxed it into a kiss, the purring slowly becoming louder the deeper the kiss. Jack teased it by prodding its dick into his ass, smiling wide as the creature slowly picked up what he was bringing down. They fucked for the whole day, mostly on the bed, sometimes on the wall and other times somewhere in the workshop, being pounded until his ass stretched open two or three inches was one of the most satisfying things Jack experienced, honestly if he knew sex was this good he would have tried it a very long time ago.

***

It’s now the 23rd day of its hunting cycle, the last day he could see Jeepers, learning only a few days ago it had a name though it didn’t seem time mind being called ‘it’, pronouns didn’t matter apparently. Jack sat in a chair in one of the rooms in Jeepers home, wearing only one of its shirts and playing with one of its knives with an ornate design on its handle, this one seemed to have an octopus of some kind, he knew he would have to leave soon, not just because Jeepers would go to sleep for a couple of decades but also because his boss has been down his throat about coming back home. But he wanted to stay with Jeepers at least until it was ready to leave, knowing today was his last day he was upset and angry at its stupid hibernation cycle, who sleeps for 23 years anyway? But now wasn’t the time to be upset, if he was going to be without it for 23 years then he’s gonna enjoy it dammit, even if it meant him almost dying several times. The telltale thumping of footsteps snapped him out of thoughts, quickly getting to his feet and running to the entrance of the room to see Jeepers carrying a large body bag that dripped blood onto the floor, his mood instantly lifting seeing it.

“JC!” He yelled as he ran to it, hugging it tightly. Jeepers sighing in content as it hugged back. Jack waited for it to get itself settled deal with the bodies, whistling its favorite song as it did. After about an hour Jeepers finally turned his attention to Jack who hugged him a little tighter than before, it ruffled his hair and smiled, throwing a smile of his own though it didn't last long. Jack took his hand and led him to the room he was just in, making it sit on the bed as he climbed into its lap, a serious look on his face.

“So I know you’re gonna sleep again tonight,” Jeeper became visibly annoyed, “and I’m not mad about it anymore, I swear. I just wanted to try something different this time.” Jeepers rose a brow at him as he stood up from its lap, playing with its belt.

“Let me be in charge just this once, I promise I’ll make it enjoyable. Pleaaaaase??”

Jeepers, temporarily blinded by the shine in Jack’s pleading expression, if he had eyes it was sure it was a victim of that cute face long ago, squeezed his cheeks in an attempt to make him stop but somehow it only made him cuter. It groaned and held up one finger as if to say ‘just this once’, and Jack’s expression brightened even more. Jack told him to lean against the wall and quickly tugged its pants off, one glance at its slit was enough to make him drool but he steeled his nerves, now it was his time to tease Jeepers and he wanted to savor it.

Jack gave it a nice long kiss, pushing his tongue past its teeth, its mouth rough and scaly, he moaned softly as it sucked on his tongue, it felt like it was going to pull it off but he wouldn’t mind. While still kissing, he slowly slid his hands down its body, fingers running over its rough skin, toned muscles, and shapely abs, running downward until his fingers met its crotch, its slit already leaking slightly. Jack smiled against its lips, slowly massaging the folds between its legs, a low groan vibrated against his tongue, Jeepers kissing him more hungrily as he rubbed at its slit more. He rubbed and rubbed until he felt the slit coming apart and a smooth surface peeking from between the folds, he leaned against him as he gently coaxed the head out, his thumb running over it as the rest of its length slowly glided out, the heat of which making his dick throb. Jack slowly sunk downwards, the kiss ending in a loud smack before peppering its neck and chest in kisses, laying kisses down its body until he met the base of its member, playing with the tip while he licked at the underside. Jeepers groaned feeling his tongue slide along the length of its cock, his wet tongue felt so smooth against it, compared to its own it felt like silk against it. Jack ‘stared’ at its eyes intently as it licked from its base to its tip, the member throbbing against his tongue, only to slowly suck on the tip and even more slowly suck the rest of its cock into his mouth and down his throat. Jeepers groaning loudly as he slowly sunk on it. Jack slowly rose to the tip, smiling at the glazed over look in its eyes, rolling the tip around with his tongue before just sucking on the tip, using his hand to stroke the rest of its length. While he alternated between sucking just the tip and sucking its entire length, Jack pulled the back of his shirt up, slipping two fingers inside his ass, moaning loudly, the vibrations of his throat sending shivers up its spine. Jeepers tangled its fingers in his hair, guiding him to go further down its cock, gently thrusting into his throat. Even though the plan was for Jack to take charge for once, he didn’t mind it pulling on his hair and thrusting into his throat, something he thought he would also enjoy in the future. As the tip nudged the back of his throat, he could feel it throb and twitch erratically in his mouth, indicating it was close to coming, not to mention the telltale increase of its grip on his, the closing of its eyelids as its eyes slowly rolled to the back of its head and increased labored breathing as it did so, but as Jack was sure to regain control on this situation he slowly released its length from his mouth grip, its cock dripping with pre-lubricant and saliva. Jeepers voiced his confusion and annoyance in a loud and needy growl but was soon silenced as Jack slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing supple black skin and a rock hard cock that throbbed just as much as its own. He turned around, gently nesting its length between his ass cheeks and slowly rubbing it against him, Jeepers groaned feeling its dick slide between his ass cheeks, the tingling feeling from before not dissipating even with the more minor stimulation than the blowjob but goddammit it didn’t like being teased. Especially with jack’s juicy ass in front of him. Dammit Jack, why are you like this.

Soon after, Jeepers was brought some kind of relief as Jack slowly brought its tip to his ass, even though he had taken it many times before, he still had to slowly use the tip to pry his ass open, slowly, or maybe just a bit slower than usual, plunging himself deeper and deeper on the length. A breathy moan releasing from his lips as he reached its base. Jeepers moaned with him as it groped his legs, its calloused fingers dragging against his skin and sending tingles across his legs and waist. Jack rose his hips and slunk down in a slow grinding manner, more grinding than actual sinking which made it more annoyed, it wanted so desperately to grab his waist and impale him on its cock just like the first time he had visited it in its home but something inside it couldn’t compel him to do just so. It didn't hear it that time, though it was technically was jack’s fault, but this time it pounded in its head like a spike going through his skull, like that one time before. Jack elicited another deep moan from Jeepers as a strong tingling feeling rose from deep within its crotch and spread to its legs, stomach, and chest, a strangled purr in its chest as it hugged Jack from behind, moving its hips in time with his. He smirked, its cock twitching and throbbing furiously inside him, he didn’t expect the plant to go this well but he wasn’t complaining, feeling Jeepers desperately grind against him and purr needily in his ear was bloating his pride and making a warmth grow in his chest and stomach, but he wasn’t going to complain about a damn thing.

“Oh, you want to cum, Baby?” Jack teased, gradually slowing his pace while it groaned against his back, squeezing him tighter, “then fill me up, Baby, fuck your seed into me.”

Jeepers rapidly increased its pace, slamming its cock inside of ass repeatedly, it bit into his neck as its end was nearing. Jack felt its cum enter him like a burst water balloon, its thrusts sporadic and deep as it tried to pump all of its seed inside him in one go, Jack bit his bottom lip as the hot cum made him have a dry orgasm, his anus reflexively squeezing around its length as it continued to cum inside him. After about 2 minutes of convulsing, they both finally stopped cumming, jack feeling utterly full but content, if being in charge meant that he could tease it like this and get his ass filled then maybe he should do it again sometime. Jack tried to get up from his seat on its lap but its arms just won’t budge no matter how much he tried.

“Uh, Jeepers?”

Jack didn’t realize they had moved until after he felt the bed below him, now on his back and Jeepers above him, still connected to it. Its features dark and shadowed, he couldn’t see its gaze as it breathed heavily above him, something about its demeanor much different than before. Before he could question if it was okay, Jeepers grabbed his neck, reminding him of the first time they met, and squeezed just enough to restrict his airflow but not enough to kill him, it grabbed his leg and brought it up to the side of his head, letting him see its member still buried deep inside him. Jack was thankful for his flexibility because he was sure some bone in him might have cracked by now. As much as he still fought it was futile as Jeepers had him in an odd position and couldn’t move, his body was completely in its control.

“…Jeepers?” A hint of concern in his voice as the creature in question looked up to him, a grim look on its features and a wild gaze in its eyes, his heart thumping in his chest as their eyes met.

Jeepers roughly and quickly started to slam into Jack’s ass, strangling a moan out of him as he thrust into him repeatedly, Jack whimpering while it bit into his shoulder. Its pace held no rhythm, no timing, not even a stroke of pattern to its hips, only desperation, hunger, and a need to reach the deepest parts of him. Twisting and grinding against, hitting the good spots inside him as the bed creaked loudly under them, the sound of skin slapping skin and fast wet rubbing filling the air, Jack could feel himself losing his vision as it continued to pound inside him, dark spots filling his eyes. Not long after, as if a pulled knot had been tugged until it snapped, Jack felt himself convulsing against it, grinding on its cock as he came, but unfortunately for him, this did not detur Jeepers from continuing its onslaught on his ass, a burning ticklish feeling in his ass and stomach. Jeepers made him cum 3 more times before cumming itself, his seed hot and pouring into his ass like a burst dam, forcing another orgasm out of him, his breathing ragged. Jeepers flipped him over to his front, ready to start another onslaught as it bit into his back repeatedly. Each orgasm brought Jack closer and closer to exhaustion and madness, his body already lost the will to fight back against it and his mind on the point of a mental break, and it didn’t help that each orgasm Jeepers to pumped into him filled his stomach to the point of distortion but at that time no actual thought process went through his head so he didn’t care. Being rammed into like this was not on the agenda but damn it he didn’t care, not that he could do anything about it anyway.

Jack woke up to sunlight peering through the window, a massive headache and an equally massive sharp pain in his back and waist and all long his arms and legs. He doesn’t remember much about yesterday, only an intense feeling of euphoria, an intense glare from Jeeper’s silver eyes, and the feeling of his teeth piercing his skin over and over again, but he felt content knowing that was his last encounter with it. He didn’t need to wander around its home to know it was gone, a cold air resting in the area yet he didn’t feel angry or upset that it left, as sad as he thought it should be. He looked beside him to see one of its daggers beside him on the bed but this one was a bit different, the handle was blade was a dark blueish silver, much different from its usual purely silver ones, with a black handle with dark red ornate designs, he couldn’t tell what most of the designs were but he could very clearly notice his mask was blood running from the eyeholes and a bleeding heart below it etched into it. Jack wasn’t much for romance or feelings but seeing it and rubbing his fingers against the designs cause tears to form and run down his face. He made no sound yet the tears kept flowing. He brought the dagger close to his chest and cried silently, clutching it tightly yet he smiled the entire time, softly whispering him to himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

“See you in a few years.”


End file.
